A New Terror Fixed Version
by Hails The Fox
Summary: When Tails and R.O.B find evidence that Tabuu may have survived the subspace explosion, the heroes decide to hold a meeting for how they will take him down. during the meeting, they learn that the smash colosseum has been targeted by a group of primids an their leader, who are planning to activate a subspace bomb! can our heroes beat them? or will they be lost to subspace forever?


It has been 1 month since Tabprimid had attacked using Gallom Reborn, and now R.O.B had discovered a bit about what was going on.

R.O.B: subject analysis…scanning

Tails: you aren't gonna get anywhere by scanning his exterior.

R.O.B: then what do you suggest?

Tails: maybe we could scan the remnants of the bomb?

R.O.B: now why didn't I process that idea earlier?

*R.O.B proceeds to scan galloms bomb remnants, and found out some interesting data…one that he feared*

R.O.B: I…I…cannot process this information…*starts to shake* because if what it told me is true….that means that….

Tails: what?

R.O.B: HE is back…

Tails: uh oh…we better tell the others about this…

*at the smash mansions meeting room*

Sonic: so guys, what is so important that we couldn't continue our scheduled matches?

Hails: yea, I had a major lead against bowser!  
Bowser: grrr….you got lucky enough that the bulborb was there!

R.O.B: our worst fear has returned… Tabuu is back

All: SAY WHAAAAAAT?

Tails: yes, it turns out gallom reborn's Subspace bomb used Tabuus ability to make portals.

*hails lays back, obviously not fazed*

Mario: Hails, why aren'ta you afraid?

Hails: I never met tabuu, so im not very scared right now.

Sonic: you should be! He took all the smashers out in 1 hit!  
Hails: k, NOW im scared!

Kirby: poyo…*scared*

Metaknight: we beat him before, why do we have to worry?

R.O.B: he made an easy opponent become the equivalent of the glitch level in duck-hunt.

MrG&W: beep boop beZRRRt!

Mario: thatsa good point GW, tabuu could make more clones of us!

Link: *gasps*

Hails: sometimes I wish you could speak link…

Link: *nods*  
knuckels: well, we could try and stop him before he gets what he wants!

Shadow: knuckels, I agree with you for once.

Sonic: hate to say it, as much as I don't like rushing in against subspace enemies, I agree as well!  
Tails: you guys don't get it, if he made gallom stronger than before, which means that he is stronger as well!

Hails: yea, we need strategy! I also noticed that primid attacks are becoming more common nearby.

*an alarm goes off*

Master Hand: smashers, we have a situation… Sonic, Tails, Knuckels, Shadow, and Hails, report to the colosseum!

Hails: yes sir!

*at the arena*

?: hahahahahah….soon this world will be consumed for the master!

Sonic: stop right there!

?: ah..so the smashers came! No matter, I will defeat you….I am burst N!

And I will be your destroyer!

BOSS BATTLE: BURST N!

INFO: UNKNOWN

HEALTH: UNKNOWN

FIGHTERS: Sonic, Tails, Knuckels, Shadow, Hails

BEGIN ENCOUNTER

Shadow: hmph, This will be easy! CHAOS CONTROL! *warps behind Burst N*

Burst N: pah, this is too easy!

Shadow: what?*gets smashed into the ground*

Shadow: gah!...

KO'ed!

Sonic: wow! This will be more fun than I thaught! *runs towards burst N*

Burst N: ahahaha! *knocks sonic of the stage*

KO'ed!

Knuckels: GAH! TAKE THIS! *manages to hit burst N*

Burst N: GAH! YOU WILL PAY! *headbutss knuckels so hard he gets sent flying through the stage wall and knocked out*

KO'ed!

Tails: this isn't good! TAKE THIS! *fires plasma spheres from small armcannon*

Burst N: grrr! DIE FOX! *repels the blasts back at tails*

Tails: oh boy….this is gonna hurt isn't i-

KO'ed!

Hails: uhh… *gulp*

Burst N: nyahahahaha! TIME TO DIE!  
Hails: I don't think so! *fires a ton of ice spheres at Burst N*

*burst N dodges all the shots and begins to get locked in fist to fist combat against Hails*

Hails: GAH! *gets hit by one of Burst N"s punches*

Burst n: hahahaha! Now you will be destroyed!

Hails: uh oh!

*burst N creates a strange looking smashball*  
Hails: is that a smashball? But it looks so…evil!

Burst N: DARK CRIMSON FLARE!*fires a gigantic flare at hails*

Hails: GAAAH!

KO'ed!

Burst N: hahahah…all have fallen! Now to destroy this colosseum! PRIMIDS! ACTIVATE THE SUBSPACE OMEGA BOMB!

Primid: blurblurb! *activates the bomb*

Bomb: 10….9…

Burst N: now lets see…CHAOS CONTROL! *teleports*}  
shadow: *still slightly awake* w-what…? He used chaos control? But…ho…w…*faints*

Bomb: 5….4…..3…..2…..1….

*implode*

Tabprimid: master! Your new servent is as good as you suspected!

?: yes….now they are all gone….

Tabprimid: tabuu, may I a-

?: I AM NOT TABUU! Not anymore…

?: I….Am…THE SUBSPACE KING!

SKing: AND WITH THOSE FEW HEROES OUT, NOW ILL DESTROY THE WORLDS!

Too Be Continued…


End file.
